obsessed
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: You say with a voice so sweet, yet playful and confident. "Kiss me."  Tezuka's thoughts of his obsession,and it isn't tennis. :p It's a bit ooc, but it's a bit explained why Tezuka is like this in my story. So just read and you'll find out.


**3 Anime verhaal 3**

Hay, there. ^^ I know I still haven't finished my other story. But don't worry it's almost ready. I don't remember when, but the first four lines just popped into my head and I had to write it down. And well, this was the result when I stopped writing. It's a short one. :p Quite the opposite of my other story. But I hope you'll enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS. (sort of logical, isn't it. Otherwise I wouldn't be posting it on FANfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka's pov<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Obsessed<strong>

I'm obsessed with you.

You are everywhere around me;

Everything I do, reminds me of you.

Everything I see, is a link to you.

All my favorite places, are where I have been with you.

The memories I cherish the most, are the moments I have spend with you.

I wake up with you in my mind and I go to sleep while thinking of you.

At night I dream of you. I dream of your gorgeous entrancing eyes, of you angelic smile, of your arms around my neck. I dream of my arms around you lithe waist, of the smell of your shampoo, your body pressed to mine. I dream of your soft hair and of your kissable looking lips.

I haven't acted on this obsession of mine. I'm afraid when I do, I will lose you.

Yes, I, Tezuka Kunimitsu, seigaku's tennis team captain and student council president am in love with you. It lets my stoic façade fade, slowly but surely. Every time I'm with you.

You are the only one who sees me smile a little, who sees me angry, jealous even when someone declares their love for you. You see me frown and you notice every little change in my mood.

You are the only one who truly understands me, but still not completely. Otherwise you would know of my undying love for you.

I know it's wrong, I know it's irresponsible of me to fall in love with another guy. But I can't help it and I don't care about it.

You truly change me. You would be able to let me leave all my responsibilities, to leave tradition just for you.

You're a tensai, so why don't you see it?

You stand before me, looking straight into my eyes. Your eyes open and emotions flowing in them. Your smile is genuine as you come closer to me.

I'm getting anxious, the way you look only makes me want to kiss you more than I already do. The way your body moves, makes me want to grab you and press you closer to me.

And then you say it with that angelic voice of yours.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, I have to tell you something."

"Hn?" I reply shortly, unable to talk as you keep coming closer and startled by you addressing me with my given name. I'm trying to hide my nervousness.

Your eyes settle with an emotion that you would also find in my eyes. They glint with happiness. And then I figure that you are truly the only one who understands me.

You say with a voice so sweet, yet playful and confident.

"Kiss me."

My eyes widen as you move your lips and a sweet melodious sound comes over those lips. You keep standing there looking at me with expectation in your eyes.

As the words fully seep through my thoughts and my shock subsided, I move.

I come even closer to you than I already am and circle an arm around your waist. My face inches towards you and when I finally place my lips over your soft ones, time seems to stop.

Everything around me fades away into the background. Only you and your lips against mine exist.

The kiss is gentle, loving as I pour all my love into it and you do the same. It lightens my heart, letting it shine brightly as you make clear that you love me too.

We part and look into each others eyes. You, Fuji Syusuke, are smiling wide, full with content and love.

Apparently you want to close the space between us again and you kiss me. This time I let all my passion flow into the kiss and deepen the kiss. You part your lips a bit so my tongue can enter. I start exploring your mouth while stroking and sucking on your tongue.

You moan slightly in response and I pull you even closer. Your arms move and come around my neck, one hand tangling in my hair. My hand is on your lower back and the other near your shoulder blades.

The kiss last longer than the first and we part because of lack of oxygen.

You look at me and say "You are my obsession so you have to stay with me," in a playful manner yet meaning every word of it.

I stare back at you and answer "with pleasure."

* * *

><p>Well that was it. Please leave a review on why you liked or disliked it. And point out my mistakes. I actually don't like it that much, but I just had to upload it. :p<p>

Thank you kakitenshi for correcting it. ^^


End file.
